Treshian Military
Military The typical human soldier in the Treshian military is an imposing figure to see. Standing on average of over six feet and often weighing more than two hundred and thirty pounds of hardened muscle. Taken from his mother’s side at the young age of seven the young boys are thrown into a lifetime of combat and death. To the Treshians, the first womb gives you life. The Empire is the second womb giving you purpose. The third and last womb is the womb of flame. Flames that consume you and as many foes as possible at the moment of death. To be reborn in the grand armies of their god Malvoch. It is this kind of thinking that breeds the terrible fighting machines needed to preserve their way of life against the unending legions of the goblinoid nations. Constantly plagued by goblinoid invasions every year has allowed such a super violent and combat oriented culture to thrive for several hundred years. During this time the nation of Tresherak has found few allies other than the dwarven kingdoms. So close is their alliance that to an outsider, there is no separation. Much of the armor, weapons and other metal items are crafted by the dwarves. As well as the major stonework of buildings and important structures. In return most of the more detail oriented works are done by the slimmer human hands. It is very common for a dwarven master smith to craft a metal item, say a breast plate, and then a human master smith add the final details and artwork. Though items can be all human made or all dwarven as well. Warfare In Tresherak their is a standard that a detail be of 7 soldiers. This is based off the code that the nation is run by. This detail is set up in such a manner as to promote a fighting unit. Each know the others of their detail so well that even when outnumbered they function as one entity. It is this style of soldiermenthip that has allowed the Treshians to not only survive this harsh land but prosper. It is important to know that until a detail as established itself it is still a detail. Regardless of the type of soldier in the detail. A Warband is a mixed version of a detail. Usually a detail is soldiers of one type, archer, sheildman, pikeman, and so on. A Warband is a mixed group , usually 2 shieldmen/or like type, 2 archers/rougue or ranger type, 2 pikemen/or like type, and a mage or cleric. This is a standard used for most military purposes. Squad A Squad is like a special forces type Warband. All in are of higher levels than a warband or a detail. And its members are more varied in type, Still the constant of ONE leader and 6 others on the team. A Regiment iron class is a larger unit of soldiers. It is made up of 7 details, thats 49 soldiers , again usually all of the same type, with one additional commander, makeing for a even 50 soldiers. The commanders can be of any military class and are usually multiclass. Though most are of the same soldier type as the details. A Regiment Steal class is a unit of soldiers just like Iron class. Save that all 7 details are not the same unit type. It is usualy split up into at least 3 shieldmen, 3 archers/spearmen, and 1 of clerics. Regiment Both Regiment types usually have a name like..."Vlendergrads Iron Horses" this name would be for a Iron class regiment of cavalry. The first part of the name is the commanders name, or the citys/towns name. Then the second word is the type of regiment style, Iron or Steal. The last word is for the general feel of the regiment. sometimes its the type of units within but that is not mandatory, though most stick with it. The name of the Regiment usually doesnt get very important until they have been through many many battle and gain great amounts of fame, though the real well known units are of larger stille in size. Order An Order is made up of Two Regiments. Instead of two Commanders though there is one commander and one General. The General is the number one leader with the commander in second. a Order can be as varied as the General wishes. Still following the rules for actuall troop variation. But unlike the normal regiments the name varies wildly. Usually its names like "Order of the Red falcon" or some similar name. A Grand Order is a group under the command of a General but he has command of more than one Regiment. This title is for those who's numbers are in the range of 150 to 600 soldiers. a note on the Order types. After becomeing a order its growth depends on the number of recuits who wish to join and the order taking in new recruits. All with the understanding that the general is the one responsable for keeping up with, maintaining training and general worth, and safty of those under his/her command. An Army is like a Grand Order but its numbers exceed the 600 mark. all based on the same system of ranking. There are only 11 Grand Armies in Tresherak and they belond to the ruling families of those provinces. (province names to come later). These armies numbers range over the 1,000 mark. some as large as 2,000. And lastly there are the Grand Emperial Armies. of these there is the Grand Emperial Army of the Sword, Shield, Spear, Arrow, Horse, and Dragadon. There is also the Grand emperial Army of the Mace, which is what makes up the clergy who serve directly under the emeror. As well as the Grand emperial Army of the Staff, which is made up of the wizards under his command. The G.E.A. of the Staff is not so much a actual army as it is more of a league of men and women who serve under the leadership and command of the emperor. There are the Emperial Armys of the empire but these groups are about the size of Grand Orders and though they serve under the emperor . Under the request of the Grand Armies also follow under the G.A.E. Generals commands, as in one or more E.A.'s follow along with one of the G.E.A.'s. Also the emperor may grant One of the orders the use of his lesser armies. But this is entirely up to the Emperor. And is not done lightly and is a show of great honor and respect. Many of the Grand Armys Generals where once Generals of the Great Orders. Army A note on Grand Army size: these number over the 4,000 mark. 4,000 being the smallest and that is of the Staff. 2nd note on the GEA of the Staff. ALL wizards are members of this army as well as the units they currently belong to, Just as ALL clerics are members of the GEA of the Mace. And both wizards and Clerics are under oath to come at the empires biding without fail. In the case of a attempted military coup. The Wizards and Clerics of the usurpers must stand down, if thier rebel leaders win they are good to go, if they loose and the Two groups did not fight, the mages and clerics, then the worst they will face is 1 year inprisonment,. BUT this is only if they can prove they did not assist the Rebel leaders in their goals. healing wounded soldiers is ok, saving the life of a fellow Treshian is always a good deed. But if they fought against the Crown. Then they shall be punished the same. Leaders of these rebelions are punished by death. the soldiers who fought face 7 year imprisonment., Then they may be reinstated fully, OR banishment, which means they will never be allowed on Treshian or allied lands again. The seven years imprisonment is contengent on the persons feelings. Every Rebel is interviewed during his or her trial. Under a zone of truth if they where following orders, or if they believed in the coup. IF they where following orders, the its one year imprisonment then full reinstatment, with not black marks on their record., thus they are not shamed. IF they felt the rebelion was a good idea, ie they where for it, the its the full 7 years and they are shamed. and depending on the level of the charges my loose citizenship. But this varied from case to case. Sometimes the soldier may be discharged from the armed forces which means they are not a citizen. Which is better than banishent, and a little better than inprisonment. Navy Ships of the Treshian Navy Category:Tresherak Category:Ushra Military